Five Nights At Freddy's - Your New Job
by TheRawrnessify
Summary: Your new job at Fazbear's pizzeria is about to begin on a new shift. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy are all keen to meet you, but what does this Pizzeria have in store for you at its very depths?


I must first apologize as yep I am awful at spelling and grammar, so please don't get irritated at me for that. I love writing, but in my 15+ years of doing so I have never been able to get a hang of it. (Dyslexia sucks). Having said that I always try and I have read over it a few times.  
Second apology I know there is a huge fan base for this game, but there is still a lot of mystery to this game. I am writing a story based before number 2? The timeline man! I am working upon a character in FNAF 2 I wonder if you could guess? Even if the character already has a main back story or whatever I wanted to try something different and I wanted to make a reader insert.  
I hope I don't tick to many people off after all its only a 'FanFiction'.

Please do enjoy~  
I do not own any characters within the story they belong to Scott and the Five Nights at Freddys team. You belong to you? I asume unless Freddy and the gang has already caught you!

* * *

Night 1 - The introduction of your new job.

So you decided to take up a job you saw advertised in your local newspaper, at a local pizzeria known as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. $120 a week was not bad by your books considering it was hard to get a job in this day of age and next to your afternoon job it was a bit of extra cash, so why not? You could finally save for that holiday you always wanted. You would be getting paid to sit in some office keeping an eye on some cameras that over looked the whole restaurant. Admittedly you where happy when they accepted you but confused to why you where never given an interview. Some keys just turned up threw your letter box one day with a note saying 'I will call you later.' There was no name, no contact, and no identify of the sender. It was just a scrap piece of paper with black ink shaped into those five words. Sure enough they phone later or more specific 'he' phoned later just after your shift at work.  
"Err yes hi there! I know its a bit short notice, but... Is there any chance you could start tonight? We had a few issues with our last employee and he had to take an early leave. Is that a problem at all?" The man's voice over the phone asked you.  
He was very jittery like he was trying to apologize for asking, or inconveniencing you. You wondered why they had an issue with the last employee but thought it would have been better to not ask, so you replied sure and he thanked you before hanging up saying he would phone you when you got to the office. You wandered of home after that taking a nice shower dressing somewhat casual, but smart since there was no dress code. You devoured some food packed your laptop to take with you, so you could do something on the job and headed over half an hour early to your new job.

You arrived at the eerie pizzeria something about it at night made you feel uneasy. You had pasted it many times during the day before, but now it was dark and quite it seemed almost sinister. Shaking it off and blaming it on the countless horrors you had watched in the past years you took out the keys posted threw your door earlier and opened the front door. You closed it behind you and locked it. Silence... On a near by table was a flashlight and another note. 'Feel free to use the flashlight.'. Taking the flash light you flickered it on looking for a place to turn on the lights, but nothing. You figured the switch was within the office so carefully and surely you made your way to the office. Passing threw the room in which countless tables were set up and a faint lit up stage where the three characters of the show stared. Sure enough there they where. Chica a yellow chick with a bib around its neck reading 'Let's Eat'. Bonnie a purple rabbit sporting a red bow tie and then of course the whole main star of the show... Freddy. Freddy was there in the centre of the stage brown in colour with a black top hat and bowtie. You always felt sorry for the animatronics since they seemed battered and worn and way past there due date on entertainment. You wondered why they had turned out this way. Although there was talk about a possible new update. Soon these would be striped down for their parts and replaced by brand new 'child friendly' models. You carried on walking past a place you knew as pirate's cove. This is where the one most worn animatronic lived. Known as Foxy he was a fox dressed as a pirate and seemed to be in need of the most care. After examining the area you carried on down a corridor past the kitchen which smelt of the day's cooking of pizza and carried on to the door of the office. Being always open you entered scanning the office for a switch and sure enough next to the desk was a small switch which you flicked on and your torch off. Everything in the office seemed to spring to life including a small tab which static seemed to appear upon until a few moments later the normal loading screen came on.

You decided to make yourself comfortable sitting down with the office chair and setting up your laptop upon the desk. Looking around the office it was kinda like any other office a few posters of old and new about the restaurant, papers of different calibre lying here and there. Then of course little bits of merchandise in which the kids can take away. You never saw why kids could be so interested in such a place. Besides for the pizza nothing about it was fresh. You had been as a child and even then it had started to plummet slightly and it was one of your least favourite places to go out for a family outing. You use to sit away drawing pictures of your own various creations. One that you loved was kind of like a puppet man who loved his little jukebox. He hated it stopping, so when one day a group of bullies came and took away your drawing laughing and mocking that's when the place started to shatter even more for you. Having had grown up now you did not mind coming back for the extra pay. Upon those memories playing back the phone started to ring. You almost jumped a mile backwards as it snapped you out of your dreams, but just as you where about to pick it up it stopped. A few moments later the answering machine button was flashing and so you pressed the button. "Hello? Hello? As I said earlier I would ring you to tell you about tonight and to thank you for taking up the job. I apologize for the early start but we had a small issue with our last night guard. He didn't listen and well... I will talk about that in a bit. I must go over this introductory speech given by the company as a legal requirement.  
"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."  
Sounds bad right? But don't you worry if you stick to what I tell you nothing like what happened with our last employ will happen. We have provided you with access to all the cameras in the building. There is also a door and light feature at the two doorways in the office, but use all this wisely as the company is currently running short of money, so they only provide so much power for the night watch. I guess you are currently wondering why we have this feature? Well at night the animatronics like to wander. We think its like a glitch in the system or something, but they freely roam the pizzeria. The only issue being is that at this time instead of looking to entertain if they find you they will more then likely see you as an metal endoskeleton without its suit. From there... It could get messy. This is where the last guy failed to heed our warning, so while you are listening to this I hope you are checking those cameras. I would hate to have to file another report.  
Sorry we have not had much time to talk before hand about all of this, but hey I am sure you will be fine. Just keep an eye on those cameras and only close the doors when you absolutely have too. Alright then, good night."  
The answering machine went of with a beep. Was this a joke? Surely it was the company playing games with you. Shrugging it of for the humour you checked each camera and nothing seemed out of place till you hit the stage... There was a giant purple rabbit when you had walked past eailer, but now it had seemed to have vanished. This has to be a joke! Right? You quickly flicked through the cameras finding the rabbit stood down the end of the hall. That was not there the first time. Flicking back to the main stage in hoping your mind was playing tricks was the heart stopping moment. Chica had now disappeared and Freddy was staring straight into the camera. You dropped the tab upon the desk in surprise and shook your head a little trying to kick start your brain. When you relooked Freddy was no longer looking at the camera but the other two where still no where to be seen. You stood up looking out the left door of the office hoping that the rabbit you saw on the camera earlier was not stood there. You sighed in relief when you saw no sigh of it and went to sit back down. Flicking back threw the cameras to try find it. You did find it, but... He had moved to a small backstage room just at the side of the hall way. He had hid away from you? At least in there you knew it was not going to come for you, but then you remembered.  
"WHERE IS THE CHICKEN?" Your voice echoed in the office as it dawned on you how realistic the situation was.  
You scanned threw the cameras not catching sight of the yellow thing until.  
'Click click' could be herd just outside the office. You quickly removed yourself from the chair hitting the door button to the right where you herd the clicking and the metal door slammed shut. You clicked the button for the light as a small window next to it glew up revealing indeed a yellow overgrown chicken staring right at you. Stunned you backed up shaking in fear as the animatronic watched your slow movements. Soon enough the light flickered out and you grabbed the tab sitting with your back ageist the metal door, as you started to hear scratches down it. It was trying to get in. Concentrating on now getting out alive you flicked threw the cameras. Freddy still on stage... Bonnie still in the small room... Chica... Back in the dinning room. You got up pressing the light and sure enough she was gone, so as advised you reopened the door after seeing the battery lose a few bars. Terror of the night ahead was brimming threw your bones, but you had to pull yourself together. You had to make a plan. You sat at your chair keeping an eye on them all every time you herd shifting or if you herd nothing in a while. You had another close call when you saw the glowing eyes of the rabbit in the window but besides that the night went uneventful and eventually you found them all back on stage.  
"Huh?" A confused looked wandered over your face as you noticed the time. The time it all ended for the day.

6am.


End file.
